legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Twelve Nethers
The Twelve Nethers, also known as the Twelve Zodiac Demons, 12 Zodiacs, Devil Princes and Dark Zodiacs are the unholy spirits representing 12 zodiacs and manipulated Hubert Zodiak. They are the evil counterpart of the Twelve Sanctuses, the holy spirits of Twelve Zodiac. They served as major antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, particularly Horsemen Saga and Harvest Saga, and the main antagonists of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Zodiac Saga. ''Description of Zodiac Demons The Zodiac Demons are a kind of special Black Demons who are only affiliated to Moloch and Zodiac Nethers. They can be created as ordinary Black Demons via driving human into despair, but was only be established by the power of Twelve Nethers, created by Moloch using the power of Zodiac Crests. The Zodiac Demons have power to alter the Blackness into the Nether's own use to create Zodiac Demons that served Moloch, instead of Black Demons that served Ara. They consumed their hosts' soul. Thus, under normal circumstances (with a few exceptions), they're merely demons who killed humans they possessed, and their personality are drastically different from their host, as seen from Efreet Feuer, a hot-headed psychopath who possessed a gentle man who never harmed anyone. Unlike the original Black Demons from Qliphoth, where they're still some side of their human self living inside them (as seen from Tomas Sev), most of the Zodiac Demons' host (with a few exception if the host's willpower are strong enough as seen in Crow Faux, Michael Langdon and Gladius Grapefruit; or already insane to begin with when they were humans, like Phyllis Peach) will fall completely dead after their hosts - known as the '''Children of Shines' or simply Shines by the Order of Flourish members - were consumed by the Blackness inside them and became altered from a Black Demon to a Zodiac Demon. The Zodiac Nethers are a special kind of Zodiac Demons, being their masters and Demon Princes created by Moloch. The Twelve Nethers has their own crystal, and they'll give their crystal to a follower if they're strong enough to be their vessel, and their vessels shall have their own free will intact. Once the Nether Crystal was removed from their hosts' body, the Nethers will gone berserk in 10 minutes if it was not contained in time or find a new willing host that could control its power in time. The Nethers will also gone berserk when their host was killed either by outside power or their own power that destroyed their weak body and mind. ''Special Cases of Non-Nether Zodiac Demon There are two special case of Non-Nether Zodiac Demons that appeared in Harvest Saga that had their human side remained intact; the Wiseman and Therion. The '''Wiseman' is an Artificial Zodiac Demon created by Lord Helio using the power of the alchemy, and he merged the Zodiac Demon husk with the Blackness inside him in order to take such a form, so that he will gain power to be a magician while his free will remaining intact. Being the only Wiseman's General Zodiac with free will, Therion is Phyllis Peach's Zodiac Demon form as a result of being fully exposed under the first Feast of Apollo's side effect, but Phyllis was already insane and thus became even more evil than her inner demon. What is worse, Phyllis turned into such a form by purpose in order to instigate her plans further, but she only want it temporarily instead of permanently. Therefore, Phyllis is the first villain in CIS Productions who actually wants her power down instead of up. As a result, Phyllis had her own human side remained unharmed and had full control on her Zodiac Demons. Under this form, Phyllis went on her own plan and disobeyed the Wiseman, while making a plan to gain the Stone of Wisdom and make herself a human again, even if that means she'll kill and/or drove many people crazy to consume their Blackness in order win her goal. ''List of known Zodiac Nethers * Kaysie - Virgo (the only female Zodiac Nether) **Christine Van Bilj - Forced Kaysie to fuse with her by ripping her Crystal from her. *Esolendy - Capricorn *Sorenson - Sagittarius **Michael Langdon - After sealing Sorenson inside his body and took Sorenson's form as his final form. **Numerous Sorenson Crystal vessels within Michael Langdon's Legion after Michael's apparent demise. **Hubert Zodiak (false) - After planting a Sorenson Crystal inside himself by the end of Zodiak Saga, but was later swallowed by the real Sorenson. *Gleodon - Aquarius **Crow Faux - Took Gleodon's form as his final form. Sub Factions Chaos of Zodiac (Aquarius Section) The '''Chaos of Zodiac', also known as the Chaos of Wither and the Zodiac Chaos, is a sub-faction of the Zodiac Demons served under the command of the Twelve Nethers, once led by Crow Faux, who was also Karnival Van Tassel, the lost brother of Katrina, but Kanival later redeemed himself. Since Crow was the host of Nether Gleodon the Demon Prince, the Nether of Aquarius, the Chaos of Zodiac serves as the Aquarius Faction under the Nethers' command. After a period of time without leader, the Chaos of Zodiac dissolved until it returned and controlled by a revived and original Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince himself, right after his reborn via the body of Hubert Zodiac and gained his ultimate form of Chaotic Nether. Many members from the Chaos of Zodiac were all Shines formed from the first Feast of Apollo who was turned into lesser Zodiac Demons by making them into despair. They tried to make more people turned into Zodiac Demons and killed them. The Chaos of Zodiac served as a major antagonistic organization of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the secondary villainous faction in Zodiac Saga behind Nethers themselves (main antagonists). The Chaos of Zodiac are the main rivals of the Order of Flourish, who served as a recurring enemies in Harvest Saga until the Saga's supposed Big Good, Selina Strawberry, turned against Ichabod Crane for a period of time due to a big misunderstanding, making the Order of Flourish (under a corrupted Lord Helio and manipulated by Phyllis Peach) to become a bigger threat towards the Witnesses. After the redemption of Selina and other members, with the death of Helio and Phyllis, the Order of Flourish had redeemed and hunted down the remnants of the Zodiac Chaos, including their leader - Crow Faux. Those remnants had hidden until they struck again after summoned by the original Sorensen, although some of them were the one who presented Michael Langdon with the crystal of Sorenson. Even with their rivalry, all members of the Chaos of Zodiac had no difference to the top members of the Order of Flourish, who were all people with or gained magic power before driven into despair and turned insane. Phyllis Peach and later Lord Helio also secretly worked with them in a secret partnership, though with different purposes. To infiltrate the place of Crow Faux, Phyllis even made herself a Zodiac Demon named Nether who served the Aquarius Section, only trying to betray both Crow and the Wiseman upon she indirectly sabotaged the second Feast of Apollo and gained the Stone of Wisdom itself. Both sides also gained power of being unable to be killed by normal Croatoan Virus, and both sides would turn into Supreme Croats when injected with the Enhanced Croatoan Virus. However, the difference of both sides still existed. *Most of the executives in the Order were driven to despair by their recalled tragic past, caused by the effects of the First Feast of Apollo. The members of the Zodiac Chaos were driven to despair by the present day tragedy happened before their very eyes. *Members of the Order still had their sense intact, and their dark side became overwhelming, turning them into people who was in contrast to their former personality, even to the point of turning cruel and psychotic, though few of them could still act genuinely friendly, like Selina. Members of the Zodiac Chaos had lost their mind and turned into puppets of Moloch, losing their humanity and free will, with their host simply died. Phyllis Peach had features from neither of the two sides which were mentioned above, since she was already turn into despair and became an insane monster before the Feast of Apollo and the presence of Shines. ''Wild Card (Virgo Section) The Wild Card is the first sub-group of the Twelve Nethers' worshipers that came into the light. The group was founded by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess and was operated by Hubert Zodiak, the first apprentice of the Nethers, though Zodiak was no more than a mere puppet whose plan was crucial for Moloch's ascension and the born of the United Kingdom of America, according to the plan of the Nethers. However, the Wild Card faced their own enemies from both Hexenmeister Community and the Hidden One, as they were looking for the Shard of Anubis, which was connected to the legendary Eye of Providence, a key object to bring the Hidden One back to life. They also attacked the Witnesses and caused mayhem across the town in order to enforce Moloch's will. The faction of Wild Card served as one of the secondary antagonistic faction of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga. After the awakening of the Hidden One himself, which greatly jeopardized Moloch's forces on Prime Earth, the Wild Card failed in their mission of finding the Eye of Providence, and Hubert was trapped in Purgatory by Moloch in order to inflict him with painful torture. However, the Wild Card was still function, as its true founder, Kaysie, had took over the organization as the replacement of Zodiak. However, after the second resurrection of Christine Van Bilj, who had revived from her death caused by Lord Helio's backstabbing, Kaysie had her Power Crystal ripped out by Evil Christine , under the instruction of Michael Langdon. With placing the Nether Crystal of Virgo on her chest, Christine fused with Kaysie and took her new form as a Nether Host. After that, Christine took the full control of the Wild Card, becoming its new leader and forced it to join the conquest of Michael, who had turned into a host of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. After the death of Michael and the re-circulation of Sorensen Crystal, the Wild Card (under the Evil Christine's leadership) became one of many factions that took over Michael's mantle. In order to change the world into a beehive ruled by her, Evil Christine even turned the Wild Card into a global terrorism threat, who sought to corrupt and destroy anything in sight. After Evil Christine's demise, the original Christine, now known as Kristen Kiwifruit, absorbed the Kaysie Crystal to destroy it, but it only made her fused with Kaysie and Lazuli Lavenna, a former host of Kaysie who was accidentally killed by the Nether she possessed. Then, the faction divided between serving Olga Romanova Zodiak, a new host for Kaysie, or serving Kristen/Lazuli (who is Kaysie's current host). It split the faction into two. The Olga's Loyalist faction took over the power and fused with Kaysie, and they served as the main antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Zodiac Saga - Kaysie Arc, but they were eliminated with the combined efforts of Kristen, Ichabod and the Golden Hive all together, and Kristen regained her Nether Crystal and her leadership in Wild Card, before she let her men to leave Sleepy Hollow and put the conflict to an end. During this moment, Kristen and Crow Faux's former romantic relationship rekindled and they set out for a rebellion plan against Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince to bring down Zodiac Demon's horrid reign, thus redeeming Wild Card for good. ''Fury of Phoenix (Leo Section) Eyes of Chaos (Sagittarius Section) Minions Aquarius Section Virgo Section Sagittarius Section Trivia'' *Most of the members are evil clones of their holier counterparts. Two special cases do exist, however: **The Nether of Gemini, Ilovici, is the twin brother of his holier counterpart, Eerimes. **The Four Supremes are fusion demon gods born from the hatred of the every souls of former (plus deceased) vessels of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Zodiac Demons Category:CIS Productions Category:Triggers Hell Category:Double Agent Category:Public Enemies Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cataclysm Category:Hegemony Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Races Category:Possessors Category:Clones Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnipresent Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Groups Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Monsters Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Heretics Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Elemental Evil Category:Faceless Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Antichrists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Ghosts Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Devils Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Destroyers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cults Category:Rivals Category:Fearmongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Major Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline